Unhappily Ever After  Halloween Challenge
by Tanzen Sie Mit
Summary: Cinderella was told a whole pea pot full of lies in those days….about Prince Charming and living happily ever after.  Thelly Reahm  This is a challenge response.


**Rating:** R - Language, Imagery, Violence, Adult Situations  
**Genre:** Gen (slight McAbby if you squint) - **Vingette**  
**SETTING:** Halloween  
**THEME:** Cinderella  
**Summery:** "Cinderella was told a whole pea pot full of lies in those days….about Prince Charming and living happily ever after." - Thelly Reahm  
**Wardrobe:** Found Here  
**Word Count:** 4997  
**Beta:** Barbara (she's amazing)  
**Comments:** This was a challenge set forth by Janie at a forum I post at. She set the challenge to where you could pick from three different themes: Robin Hood, Cinderella, or The Princess Bride. I chose Cinderella. Now originally this challenge didn't have a word limit but I asked for clarification on that and Janie set the limit at 5k words. This totally blew my original plan out of the water so I spoke with her through posts and we compromised. This 'story' is actually only one scene from the Original idea I had. This can be read as a stand-alone but please NOTE that this WILL be incorporated back into the Original story once I get this far into the fic. 

**AGAIN:** This is a SCENE from a currently UNFINISHED fanfiction of the same name. This scene was specifically written in a compromise to fit the HALLOWEEN CHALLENGE specifications. 

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply; all rights reserved to their respective owners. Beanie, The Looking Glass nightclub, and Teddy, the nightclub owner, belong to me.  
----------------------------------------

-----------------------

**Unhappily Ever After**

Abby clutched at the large silver spider web choker that hugged her throat, nervously flicking her thumb over the faux diamond-backed spider dangling just above her breasts. Her face was half hidden by the black lace webbing that hung from the strategically lopsided top hat that was pinned in her hair yet it didn't keep her driver from noticing the constant shift of downcast eyes.

"Nervous Abs?" The quests was quiet, almost casual, but it cut through the silence filling the space between them, pulling the young woman from her jumbled thoughts. Patiently blue eyes glittered in the passing light from a streetlamp, reflected in the rearview mirror.

Blood red lips curved and settled into a familiar smirk. Abby quickly released her necklace and let her hand fall to her lap where it curled against its sibling. "Only a little, Gibbs, and not for the reason that you're probably thinking." Her eyes canted to the side as the smile she bore turned sad. "Someone at this party is a killer and I'm afraid it's someone I know."

They'd been over this before, many times, so he knew that wasn't what was really bothering her no matter how many times, or how loudly, she insisted that it was. She was a forensics expert who liked loud music, over-caffeinated drinks, and had a smile for almost everyone she met. She wasn't a trained NCIS agent, didn't have a service weapon, and most definitely wasn't experienced in this sort of undertaking. But she was their only **in**. No matter his feelings, no matter how much he wanted to keep her in her lap where it was safe and he knew she'd be protected by someone, if not himself, he had to bring her in on this operation. Gibbs knew she'd say yes. She always did.

"I know it's hard to think of someone you've been friends with for a long time capable of what this bastard's done, but you've got to remember that it's not your fault for not knowing." A gloved hand detached from the smooth curve of the roadster's wheel and moved across the gap that separated them in an open offer of comfort. When he felt an surge of pressure, Jethro turned his attention back to the road.

"I know that - I do, but still. I know these people. I've partied with them, spent hours getting so fuzzy on drinks that I couldn't walk straight. Hell Gibbs, I've slept with some of them!"

That earned her a small smile which she didn't see. "Abby, there's nothing any of us can do about that or would want to. That's your personal business and even if it turns out that this perp is someone you know, intimately or not, there's nothing we can do to change your past dealings with them even if we wanted. Don't focus on that. We can't afford for you, " He gave her hand another squeeze then released the grip to pull his hand back to the front. In the same unending motion he reached up and tapped at his earwig, sending the thud of the contact over the frequency, "or anyone else to be distracted."

Anything else that was going to be said on that matter was silenced as the _The Looking Glass_ came into view. The entrance to the club already had a small line of elaborately clad individuals waiting in a line behind a red velvet rope that lined five feet down the block. Abby leaned forward in her seat and smiled - She'd spotted the _team_ standing just at the curb by an unmarked Humvee requisitioned from the NCIS lot as transport for the evening's operation.

Her usual smile came back full-force as her eyes roamed over the distant, but distinct, forms of her friends who'd been assigned for this infiltration. Of course she'd seen them earlier when she was helping everyone get ready - there was only so much non _in the scene_ people could do and heaven forbid if they had to do their own makeup in this case - but Abby got a thrill out of seeing them standing there, in-character and ready to _accompany_ her to a bitching party.

The Morgan eased to the curb then coasted towards the entrance, stopping only when the side-door aligned with the red carpet that stopped at the edge of the sidewalk. A few quick movements put the park. Careful to keep his demeanor completely aloof and professional, Gibbs slipped into the role of the chauffeur and opened the door to step out, placing his hat firmly on his head. The crisp lines of the charcoal gray uniform stood out against the red brick background, outlining the man beneath near perfectly. Abby knew there was a Sig underneath the old-fashioned button up jacket but carefully kept her gaze from lingering at _The_ Boss' side.

The side-attach was opened and seat pressed forward, then a gloved hand moved into view, palm side up. "Madam, we've arrived." Jethro allowed his affection to shine through as Abby fitted her own partially gloved hand into his.

Fabric shifted, crinkling and sliding against the leather of the seat. Black boots hit the pavement and with practiced ease the driver helped his charge from the car. Tucking her right arm underneath his left, he reached to the side of her and closed the two doors before turning and escorting her a couple of feet to the door. The silver-haired agent cum chauffeur gave the gothic beauty a light squeeze on her arm before releasing her completely. "Have a good time, _Gotherella_"

Painted lips split to show off dazzling white teeth. "You better believe it Driver-man!" She lifted a hand and wriggled her fingers as a parting gesture then turned to the side to greet her _guests_ who were nearly to her. Gibbs slipped back into the borrowed Roadster and moved off down the street, turning a corner out of view.

"Sasha, Jessica! Oh my God you guys looks **so** good!" She exclaimed towards the two woman on either side of the dark clad Gothic _Prince Charming_, aka one of her best friends, Tony DiNozzo. Tonight, however, he was Michael. And the two women weren't he best bud Caitlin Todd and the associate Paula Cassidy but Sasha and Jessica, respectively, whom were her _evil_ step-sisters for this event. They wore matching dresses in different colors. Paula looking stunning in wine and Caitlin in green. The makeup and accessories really brought out their inner-Goths, making Abby smile all the brighter since neither would be caught **dead** in their current attire at any other time.

"Hey now, what about me?" Came a petulant reply from the man in the middle. He gave Abby an exaggerated wink as their little group stopped in front of her. "After all, I'm supposed to be your _Prince Charming_."

"You're looking mighty tasty in that outfit, _Mikey_. A perfect piece of eye-candy."

Tony's smile blazed brightly under the praise. He released his escorts' arms and stepped forward to envelope the undercover forensics tech in a careful hug. "And you, my darling _Gotherella_, look absolutely stunning."

A devilish '_hee hee_' tickled beside his ear before Abby stepped back. Her smile fell a moment, eyes going wide in slight confusion. Someone was missing. She looked between the three. "Hey, where's Sean? Wasn't he supposed to be with you guys?" She leaned to the side to look around them in hopes of spotting their last party member.

"Don't worry Abs, _Murray_ just went to park the car." Tony tipped his head towards the nearby parking lot for the club, which was behind her. "Since his costume is a lot less extravagant than ours, he was nominated for the job."

Kate rolled her eyes while Paula smacked Tony's arm; Kate spoke up before Tony could get another word in. "More like _Prince Charming_ decided he ought to start the night out in true royal fashion and **ordered** his _Duke_ to park."

Abby smiled ruefully and leaned forward to gently smack Tony on the chest then turned towards the parking lot to wait for McGee. Really, she just wanted to see what he looked like all decked out in the outfit she helped pick out for him. She never did get a chance to see him in the complete outfit before she hurried out of Autopsy and into the elevator. She had to help Kate and Paula get ready and they were in her lab at the time; Tim hadn't started undressing at that point since he'd been helping rig Tony up in both his outfit and equipment.

When the former MIT turned Agent came around the corner of the building from the parking lot, Abby almost didn't recognize him. The pirate outfit that she'd picked out sure, but not the man underneath. The man coming towards her was confident and sturdy, and was working those dark pants like nobodies' business! She knew it was McGee underneath all that cloth but the blindfold, that she knew was see through, took away those innocent eyes green eyes behind dark cloth and left only the pouty mouth she always loved. Oh she was so getting pictures.

McGee, for his part, didn't seem to noticed the rapt attention he was getting from not only Abby but the others as well. Hell he could barely tell anything with blindfold's dark material clouding his view. But Abby had been so insistent that he wear it - _"Because it so goes with the naughty pirate Duke look!"_ Abby had said when she tossed the little strip of fabric into the ever-growing pile of costumes she was picking out for everyone. - that he didn't have the heart to bring up the problems he was going to have, and was, to anyone. He suspected they already knew but they didn't say anything, so he wore it.

"Sorry about the wait guys!" He called, picking up his pace to a light jog until he pulled even with them all. Now that he was close he got a good look at how Abby was dressed and didn't even try to suppress his smile as he looked her head to toe. "Wow. . .you look great Abby!"

"Only the best would do tonight, Murray my man. Had to go all out of bust." She wriggled in spot causing her gauzy black shawl to fall down her shoulders; she didn't bother to correct it. "Come on, lets get inside and have us some _fun_." _Gotherella_ immediately pounced forward and slipped her arms beneath Tim's cloak, wrapping her arms tightly around his arm. She got them moving towards the door, producing a black envelope to the bouncer, dressed as one of The Queen's Guard, when they got to the door. A mean feat considering she barely let go of McGee's arm in the process.

The large man smiled slightly and waved them in, much to the envy of those still waiting in line behind the velvet rope. When they stepped inside it was if they'd been transported to another dimension. The vaulted ceilings held chandeliers that looked like they belonged in a Victorian mansion, not some upscale Goth club. There was a coat room to the right of the entrance which was blocked off by a hanging sign that read "Keep Your Coats Close". Abby lead her _crew_ through a pressing of bodies mingling around the entry way and headed to the stage on the left. Tonight it was blocked off by black velvet rope and bore a V.I.P sign sitting on a tripod stand. That was where they were assigned

Tony had said something to Paula as they followed as close behind their Gotherella as possible. Abby only made it out above the roar of the techno-bass line thrumming over the speakers and the babble of raised voices because of the earwig. He'd apparently let his hand drop below her waist to cup her bottom and she'd not been to _pleased_. Neither had Kate if the cut laughter and groan was any indication. McGee and Abby shared a smile then lead the way up the short stairs. Another flash of the black envelope got them past the vampire standing guard at the top and bloodied usher showed them to their own private sitting area.

The stage was littered with four long curved couches and two long straight couches; each curved couch was roped off to indicate separate areas. There were two small tables on either end of the curve and one larger in the middle. The table in the middle supported a small double seat bench with a comfortable looking velvet cushion. All the tables held small antique candle lanterns glowing softly in the dim atmosphere. There was plenty of room to maneuver around the tables if need be so there wouldn't be any trouble getting in or out, or even around people that didn't want to move. In between the curved couches sat the two straight ones with a single white table running the length in the middle. Already there were several people sitting along them as well as in the _groups_ designated areas.

Tony slide to the middle curve of their couch with Kate and Paula on either side while Tim and Abby took the bench. As soon as they sat down a scantily clad waitress in a Playboy Bunny costume came by to take their orders for drinks. Abby ordered them a round of _Jager Bombs_ with extra glasses of Redbull before anyone could speak up, deftly keeping Tony from opening his big mouth. Gibbs would jump all over him if he had because knowing DiNozzo like she did he'd have probably ordered the biggest never-ending pitcher of beer the place had. It just brought the Goth back to the reality of the situation. They weren't really here to enjoy the party. They were here to find a killer.

'_You had better be doing more than enjoying the scenery, DiNozzo!_'

There was a group wince at the clarity in which they heard Gibbs' voice. "Hey, why do you always picking on me?"

'_Because you make it so easy. Now, stop sitting around and go find me the killer. I don't want this bastard getting away._' Muffled movement transferred over the earwigs. '_DiNozzo, McGee!_' Simultaneous 'Yeah, Boss' echoed in Gibbs' ear. '_You let Abby out of your sight for even a second, you can forget coming into work tomorrow. And before you start snickering, that goes for you two Special Agents Cassidy and Todd._'

"Technically you can't fire me, Gibbs."

'_Wanna bet, Cassidy?_'

Abby popped up from the bench and grabbed a hold of Tim's arm. "Come on Sean, you're with me. We can peruse the local color and get a dance or two in. I wanna see how a Blind Pirate gets down!"

A wry smile swept across Tony's lips. He reached between the two and unhooked Abby's hand from McGee's arm and before the younger male agent could put up a protest, twirled her around into him. "Come on Abs, you know Mur-A's got two left feet. Why don't you and me go out there and show these twe. . .er, jokers how to really move?"

"Eww, Mikey, you think you could really keep up?" She asked demurely while pressing into his chest. They shared a secret little smile before she leaned close and pecked him on the cheek, leaving behind a small red stain. "Those boots are going to be killing you in no time. Sean's the only one wearing sensible shoes to this place. Besides, you'll be able to cover more _bodies_ if you don't have a partner. But I promise I'll save you a dance or two before we get out of here." Abby retreated back and claimed the pirate's arm again. "Anyway, the type of dancing I'm talking about doesn't require much skill since I'm going to be all over him."

McGee was never so glad about the blindfold and dim lighting than he was at this moment if only because the combination of the two hid the rising color. Thankfully he was spared from any comments from the peanut gallery by _Gotherella_ yanking him away from the table and down into the crowd.

Paula leaned the short distance over to whisper in Kate's ear. "She calls those huge things she's wearing on her feet '_sensible_? She can't be serious."

"Come on, _Jess_, she's been wearing those types of shoes for years. Abby's use to them." She shot an unimpressed look at the retreating back of _Prince Charming_ who was already making eyes at a pretty blonde in a mini-skirt. Kate had a distasteful thought about just **what** the woman was supposed to be but wisely kept it to herself. Instead she nudged Paula towards to stairs to follow Abby and McGee. She'd momentarily lost sight of them but caught a glimpse of Tim's shaved head and a top hat bobbing through the crowd. "Looks like Abs and McGee are headed to the bar. Let's head to rear of this place and check from exits." Paula nodded a lead the way.

They'd been here nearly three hours and hadn't gotten any closer to luring the killer out of the crowd since they'd walked in the door. The party hadn't shown any signs of slowing down, however, so there was still time to find the guy. It was just a matter of the agents, and one forensics technician, begin able to hold up. Paula had already taken her shoes off and was lounging on their party's curved couch with her feet on the small double bench. Kate looked like she desperately wanted to join her, to take rest, but was valiantly making an effort to chat up a pair of zombies near the bar. God and Gibbs only knew where Tony had disappeared to; and suspiciously it seemed that the blonde bimbo from earlier was missing as well. But there'd been no heavy breathing or muted giggling so it was a safe bet that the _playboy_ was behaving himself as best he could in a room full of half naked women, which the majority of the crowd in _The Looking Glass_ seemed to be tonight.

In the eyes of the killer it just meant that there were more victims to choose from. And that's how McGee thought of all the girls gyrating around the dance floor, pressing flush against another warm body as the music soared over heard and bass, along with a couple dozen feet, made the floor jump and pound. Already he'd been felt up by a number of them and he was sure that at least two of them had been men. He was not terribly comfortable with the thought of anyone copping a feel but his stomach nearly rebelled at the idea of a guy sticking his hand on his ass in a place like this. He wasn't homophobic or anything, he just preferred to not let any guy touch him like that. Abby thought it was hot image. She would. Though he was seriously whirl on the next person to make an attempt on any part of his _private_ anatomy. That person turned out to be _Gotherella_ herself.

"I gotta make a detour to the little Goth's room."

"Lead the way, I'll follow." He'd turned towards the relative direction he remembered the bathroom's being - which reminded him that he hadn't went the entire time he'd been here and that the Redbull was catching up to him.

Abby shook her head and grabbed his face to turn to the side to look at the bar. "I'm going to grab Kate so she can follow me in. You go grab a seat and have that creepy usher flag down that Bunny. I want another Redbull and cola. 'kay?"

McGee didn't look too happy with that plan but had to concede since he couldn't really follow her into the bathroom. That and for some reason the men's and women's restrooms were on opposite sides of the club. Whomever designed this place had a weird idea of symmetry or an unyielding need to keep the guys and gals separated when doing their business. It didn't matter much to him but when it sent him and Abby away from each other when he - they - were supposed to keep an eye on her, it made him nervous. He waited until she'd made it halfway to the bar before turning around and heading for the men's bathroom.

He didn't notice that as soon as he started to move someone took a special interest in his dance partner. A tall red-headed wove their way through the crowd, stalking the delicious form of Abby Sciuto as if she were an oasis among the desert. Like water, the glittering blue eyes drank in the sight of long legs supported by highboots and patched stockings, trailed up the length of the woman but got no further than the swaying hips. The target swerved around a drunk Elvis and Priscilla and continued her trek to the bar. It was now or never! The observer quickened their pace; a pale hand reached out, fingers almost grazing the gauzy shawl. With an almost desperate lunge the hand caught purchase on the white shoulder beneath the material and gripped almost hard enough to bruise. In the same instant they had a handhold, the sibling shot forward and spun Abby around, causing her to crash into the body that waited for her - she didn't even have time to scream.

"Hey baby, wanna get naked and mud wrestle?" A distinctly feminine voice purred close to the spider web tattoo before the smooth voice broke into girlish tittering that gave way into a half-snort chortle.

Abby grabbed at broad shoulders and pushed away from her captor with a deep throated laugh. "Damnit Beanie! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Crimson lips jutted forward in a mock pout. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were visiting your Momma up in Maine?"

Beanie, as it turned out, was a broad woman just a little taller than Abby herself and with enough muscle underneath the flowing sleeves and tight bodice to make anyone wanting to crack on her size sixteen body think twice before opening her mouth. Abby loved her to death because she was just like her - Beanie didn't care what anyone thought about her; just did her own thing and be damned what anyone wanted.

"I just got back this month. Momma-Bean is doing a lot better." The larger woman wound her arm around Abby's small waist and propelled them through the crowd towards the bathrooms. "Doctors even let her come home the first week I was up. Papa-Bean and I made sure that she was all kinds of alright and before long she was up and kicking like she always was."

"Man I'm so glad to hear. I hated it when you told me she was just wasting away. Did they manage to get the cancer to go into remission?"

"Not two days after Papa-Bean called, ain't it great?!" A dark painted smile cracked to reveal slightly tar-stained teeth. "Course then the S.O.B didn't call me back for three days after that; I was packing. Man but it sure made my trip up to see them all the better."

Abby's curls bounced in with her excited nod. "That's great Beanie! I'm so ha. . .hey, we passed the bathrooms darlin' and I really gotta go."

The arm didn't relinquish, merely squeezed the smaller woman closer to her side. "We'll go in a minute, I promise. I want you to meet Sister-Bean first. She's out the smoke door grabbing a puff. I told her all about you while I was visiting the 'rents and she begged me to bring her down and let her stay. So you just **have** to meet her, Abs."

"Aww, that's so sweet. Sure! But let's make it quick otherwise I'm going to pop!"

McGee pushed his way back through the crowd and headed towards bar where he could just make out the green of Kate's dress peeking between sweaty bodies lounging against the mahogany. It looked like she was bored out of her skull and having the hardest time getting the skeleton-guy to take a hint. He would have laughed if the picture didn't suddenly strike him as strange. Tim narrowed his eyes and scanned the bar. It didn't take long to figure out what was wrong. He pressed a hand against the right side of his cloak and pinched the tiny microphone between his fingers.

'_Ka. . .Sahsa, where's Abby?_' He saw Kate turn her head quickly towards the dance floor then do a scan of the entire building. That made him worry.

'_Wait, I thought she was with you?!_' She detached herself from the bar and started physically pushing people out of her way in a desperate search for their missing lab tech.

Several patrons turned to give the Pirate bumping them a harsh glare, but the young agent didn't pay them any attention. His sole focus was turned to finding Abby and pushing around a few drunk party-goers wasn't in the list of things he felt he needed to pay attention to right now. Gibbs was going to **kill** him. '_Tony, Paula. We've got a problem. Abby's missing!_' He hissed into his mic then pulled a fantastic grimace. The Boss just got an earful of just what none of them were supposed to let happen. When a few seconds trickled by and Gibbs' hadn't started flaying his ears McGee nearly fell over in surprise. That is until he realized that Paula and Tony weren't saying anything either.

The sound of gunshots tore above the screeching of the music then all hell broke loose. Suddenly it seemed every person on the dance floor was stampeding towards the door. There were screams and cussing, and a whole lot of other noises that were currently making him deaf. They were pushing and tugging on his cloak, half dragging him in the desperate flow towards the entrance. He had to fight his way back in control then almost fight his way through the flood of bodies. Luckily he didn't have to keep that up for long; the crowd started to get the idea that he was trying to go upstream and started to move out of his way.

By the time he made his way through the crowd, Paula was coming up on his left and Kate was gaining ground on his right. They were all headed towards the back exit. It'd been cordoned off when they'd gotten here so none of them had given it more than a second and third glance when they did their rounds, handing Abby off to the next person on the 'list', per say, to get their ground work in. Now it was where they needed to be. At this point they were all silently berating themselves for putting it out of their minds. There was still no sign of _Prince Charming_. Tim knew that it wasn't as bad as loosing A. . . '_Damn it, NO! I haven't lost her yet._' The venom in that statement startled him but it gave him the energy to pick up his pace. He hit the back door at a full run.

And almost ran over Tony. By dumb luck alone, McGee picked up his feet and fumbled his way over his teammate's haphazardly prone legs. There was a body not more than ten feet away, laying face down in what looked like a dark puddle. Kate and Paula burst through the back door, guns out and fire in their eyes, and almost made the same mistake he had. Paula did stumble but she regained her balance to come at rest at Tim's side. She paused only long enough to check Kate, just a turn of her head to locate the other woman, then she sprinted forward to check the body.

"I need help down here!" McGee saw Paula's head snap up and look down the alley. Tim followed her gaze, already starting forward at a heavy gait. That was Abby's voice. She sounded panicked. How it happened, he wouldn't know, but the blonde and he ended up at the end somewhere at the same time. But he was down beside Abby in a flash as soon as he seen her kneeling over **Gibbs**. There was a bloody gash on the side of the older man's head that was bleeding freely and what looked to be a nice bruise forming on the cheek directly below the wound.

"You wanna tell me just what the **HELL** happened in there?!"

'_Oh shit, he's awake. . .and pissed._' Timothy opened his mouth to reply but the sound of sirens cut him off.

"It was Beanie! It was Beanie this whole time!! HOW the hell did I not know there, Gibbs? She's like the closest person I know here besides Teddy!" It sounded like their _Gotherella_ was nearing the breaking point, each sentence getting louder than the next. "But you got her Gibbs. You and Tony both! You stopped her from doing it again." Frantic green finally tore away from the bloody gash and looked wildly around, landing on Tim. Abby flung herself at him and wrapped her unoccupied hand around his neck - the other was clutching onto Gibbs' for dear life. "Oh God. Tim, it was Beanie and they shot her."

"She's not going to be ruining anymore fairytales."

Two women were dead, their Boss was laying bleeding just at his knees, who the hell knew about Tony since Kate or _Prince Charming_ himself hadn't said anything, and Paula was ineffectually trying to stem the flow of red with a already red glove. And Abby was crying into his neck.

God, he only hoped he hoped she was right.


End file.
